The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to one or more hinge assemblies which may be used with electronic devices.
Some electronic devices utilize a notebook chassis. By way of example, many portable computers (e.g. traditional laptop, detachable, or convertible) and mobile electronic devices utilize a notebook chassis in which a keyboard is disposed on a first section and a display is disposed on a second section which is coupled to the first section by a hinge. Alternatively, a “clamshell” style laptop can consist of displays, e.g. at least one display on a first section and possibly one or more displays, that can also be utilized as a touch keyboard, on a second section coupled to the first section by a hinge.
Touch screen user interfaces are becoming increasingly common with all electronic devices, and most notably with mobile devices that can operate in tablet mode. In some instances, touch screen operation may cause the display to oscillate due to the force applied to the screen by the user. Accordingly, assemblies which connect a display to a base on a chassis for an electronic device may find utility.